d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott
Scott is one of the major characters in the D4NK Universe. Iggy and Spark, two of his friends, often go on adventures together throughout the D4NK Universe. He is known for his good taste in memes as well as his exceptional artistic abilities. Unlike his two friends, Scott is generally referred to by his true name: Scott. History (real life) Scott first appeared on October 15, 2016, in the video TF2 | Making Spark Mad. He has appeared consistently on the Iggy Stoneman youtube channel, and since his appearance, he has had a very positive impact on the quality of the content posted. History (D4NK canon) Scott was born in Wellington, New Zealand. Born with a disease that required him to have his daily intake of memes to survive, he began to form an addiction to his meme medication, and often overdosed it. He still managed to graduation to culinary school regardless, but was not able to afford to buy all the memes he needed to fulfill his addiction. He resorted to working for RED as a mercenary to make up the money. After performing some missions for RED, he met fellow mercenaries Scott and Spark, and became close friends with them. The three decided to use the money earned from their jobs to purchase a house in the town of Blythewood, South Carolina, on a cul-de-sac named Broken Club Lane. When not working for RED or BLU, the tro live together in the house, which is also the official DKK headquarters. Scott uses his culinary skills to cook for the DKK, and often competes in cooking competitions to gain some extra money on the side. Relationships Scott is friends with both Iggy and Spark, and frequently gathers with them to go do some random shenanigans. He also has several other friends, one of which being his little brother Lachlyn. Scott actually doesn't have many enemies, however, he has shown at least a minor hatred towards certain groups of people, rather than specific individuals. D4NK Rumble History Scott has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 3 on 3 tag team event between the DKK and the EPM. The match was canceled due to poor weather conditions before anyone was eliminated, and no winner was declared. Trivia * Scott was born in Australia, but he currently lives in New Zealand. * Scott is the owner of the MakeDAGre8Again DeviantArt account, and produces and posts everything on it. * Despite frequent requests from his friends, Scott has never revealed his true face. * Scott has around 900 hours in Team Fortress 2 at the time of writing. * Scott's last name is Mackenzie. * Despite living on the continent of Australia his whole life, he has a Canadian accent. * Scott is the creator of the majority of characters in the D4NK Universe. * Scott has many nicknames, some of which include: noideer, Bob Roberts, and MakeDAGre8Again. * Scott mains the Heavy in TF2, and his online persona is also a Heavy. * Scott suffers from a condition that will kill him if he does not get his daily intake of memes. Quotes "You know what they say; The longer they are, the harder they get." "Insert the wiener." Gallery Category:Character Category:DKK Category:Real Person